<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[空时空] 怪兽进行曲 by hagane001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746950">[空时空] 怪兽进行曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001'>hagane001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原文在LFT：http://saihateaini.lofter.com/post/319c9ba8_1c9a06e1a<br/>CP：『天空之剑』林克与『时之笛』林克，空时空无差<br/>两个笨笨小男孩谈笨笨恋爱的故事（<br/>BGM：かいじゅうのマーチ（怪兽进行曲）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[空时空] 怪兽进行曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>街道转角那家杂货店门口的兔子……</p><p>不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>快要迟到的空小步跑向自家公司大楼，一边回过头，失望地瞥了一眼那只正安安静静地站在杂货店门前，似乎很沮丧地垂着脑袋，一动不动的——</p><p>大号兔子布偶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>个头变大了一圈，颜色也从以前的紫色变成了浅米黄色——大概这家杂货店最近生意真的不错，这只新启用的兔子今天穿上了漂亮的、翠绿色的小外套，包裹住胖胖小腿的小皮靴，头上还套着一顶尾巴尖尖的绿色小帽子。</p><p> </p><p>空用洁白的门牙叼住嘴里淡绿色的开心果味纸杯蛋糕。直到连那只兔子毛绒绒的耳尖也消失在早高峰过马路的川流人海中时，才非常不甘心地转过头去。</p><p>用手扯了扯自己的领带结，空重重地喘了口气。</p><p> </p><p>在这片熟悉的空气里。</p><p>他却觉得连呼吸都快有些滞涩了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>街角这家有点老旧的杂货店，已经在这里待了不知多少年。</p><p> </p><p>从30多年前那位满口京都腔的老店长灵机一动创办它时开始，这栋小楼就一直颤颤巍巍地在这片社区存活到了今天。门外招牌上的装饰忙乎乎地变了又变：从起初一只简单倒三角变成一把有点帅气的剑，后来甚至有那么几年，店招曾经是一只粉色斑点的蛋、或是一只长着鸟一样脑袋的奇怪帽子——</p><p> </p><p>但这家店的生意，着实是越来越兴隆了起来。</p><p> </p><p>就像魔术师打打响指就能从魔术帽里随心所欲地变出兔子，这家店杂七杂八什么都有售，甚至连店长都不知道自己伸手进去抓一把会掏出什么——日常用品，办公文具，各式绿色外套和小皮靴，糖果、咖啡、牛奶、冰淇淋和美味早点，烤蘑菇苹果甚至牛排，一个小角落还专门用来摆放很多有趣的小玩意儿：三角形状的台灯和电子时钟，各式迷你乐器，人们喜欢听的怀旧摇篮金曲CD，穿绿衣服和蓝衣服的漂亮塑料小人，还有——</p><p> </p><p>庭阁鸟手办，庭阁鸟贴纸，庭阁鸟文件夹，庭阁鸟小毛巾，庭阁鸟限定面膜，庭阁鸟限量款痒痒挠。</p><p>甚至还有厂家早已停产的早期红色庭阁鸟——</p><p> </p><p>啊……</p><p>只是闭上眼睛想象假如自己有一天也可以被那家店橱窗里那些几乎全收集的庭阁鸟们重重包围的场面，好不容易在迟到的钟声响起前打卡进了办公室门的空不由得放下手中瘪瘪的背包，难以自控地捂住了脸。</p><p>无、无与伦比的幸福——</p><p> </p><p>然而。</p><p>当目光重新落在手中那只开心果味的绿色小纸杯蛋糕上时，空天蓝色的瞳孔中不由得又揉进了云絮般的愁绪。</p><p> </p><p>他咬了口只要自己早晨上班奔跑没力气、就一定会在街角那间杂货店买上一只当元气早点的甜甜的开心果纸杯蛋糕。</p><p>口中却一片索然无味。</p><p> </p><p>就连那只蛋糕也不禁要开始发愁自己是否已经不再美味的时候，最后一口裹着果仁香气的绿色终于也在空隔壁的同事坐下之前，软绵绵地落进了空的肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>那只兔子……</p><p>他一边干巴巴地嚼着美味的绿色果仁，一边难过地想。</p><p> </p><p>——很不对劲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……前辈今天真早。”</p><p>落座在空办公桌旁的，是今年春季刚刚入职这家公司的后辈。</p><p> </p><p>对方看起来非常年轻。明亮的眼角还残留些许未褪的鲜活稚气，将金色刘海的发梢也染得莹莹发亮。随着说话动作不时撅起来的鼓鼓的脸颊，更是让空有时也忍不住要上前狠狠捏上两下。</p><p> </p><p>然而隔壁桌这位看似阳光、尤其受公司里各位前辈姐姐们照顾的后辈，其实私下是个沉迷各种电子游戏设备的不折不扣的宅家青年这件事——恐怕也只有和对方住在同一栋公寓楼里的空才知道。</p><p> </p><p>因为顺路，在对方入职第一天下班后，脾气好到没话说的栗发前辈因为被后辈要求一起回家无法拒绝，而最终顺理成章地被自称“第一眼看到前辈就知道大家是同类”的对方挽住了胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，有谁会忍心对着那张笑得那样灿烂又可爱的脸……</p><p>空无奈地抓了抓后脑勺，有点自暴自弃地想。</p><p> </p><p>……说出拒绝的话来呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> -</p><p>拥有高中生般与实际年龄严重不相符的长相的青年，在第一天下班回家的路上，不仅就已当着前辈的面无比熟练地从背包里掏出一只空见都没见过的红蓝色掌机，一边走路一边噼里啪啦地打起来——甚至就连前天下午开会的休息空闲，在目送着课长离开会议室后，他还掏出了那只设计有点复古、手机壳是一只胖鼓鼓手绘风眼睛的手机，一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕看。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，息吹……”</p><p>“等下课长就要回来了，还是——”</p><p>空有点担心地尝试提醒对方，却不由自主地被对方手机上拴着的一串——苹果和蘑菇和淡柠檬黄色的小星星组成的手机挂件——吸引了全部注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“嘛……课长是很可怕没错，但现在是休息时间——空前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>一向平易近人毫无架子、甚至会被一些喜欢捉弄人的社员冠以“好欺负”这种评价的空前辈，现在竟然双眼直直地盯着自己的——呃，手机挂件。</p><p>息吹先是愣了片刻，随后立刻露出了“同类的了然”般耸耸肩膀：</p><p> </p><p>“……您喜欢这个？”</p><p>他甚至大方地想要把自己的手机挂件解下来。</p><p> </p><p>空连忙缩回肩膀，忙不迭地不停摆手：</p><p>“不不，我只是……”</p><p> </p><p>他紧张地四下看看，见那位平时对他严苛到连笑容都极度吝啬的课长现在还没有从茶水间返回的迹象，于是也偷偷摸出自己的手机，对接暗号般露出了自己那串由绿色果实和金色小星星串成的手机挂件。</p><p> </p><p>对面的手机青年用指尖挑起那串手机链，端详了几秒，敏锐地眯了眯眼睛：</p><p>“啊……您这颗星星，是我这个之前出的那款——”</p><p> </p><p>他快速翻了翻手机，似乎找到了这款如今只有少量天价中古品在架的星星挂件的名字：</p><p>“……感恩之心？”</p><p> </p><p>呼啦一声。</p><p>空身后的办公椅猝不及防地摔倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>只见平日最大的问题不过只是偶尔因为睡过头迟到的栗发前辈，突然猛地一跺脚站起身，双手紧紧地握成了两只拳头——</p><p> </p><p>“是——是的！！”</p><p>他几乎是激动万分地大喊了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“是初回限量版！当初排了三个小时的队好容易才——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——空君。”</p><p>一个冷清的声音突然在双手握拳站在息吹面前的空身后，倏地响了起来。</p><p> </p><p>对方声音音量并不大，也未夹杂着任何责备或是怒气。甚至在嘈杂的会议室里，这个男声几乎可说是很难被注意到——他过分安静了。</p><p> </p><p>但息吹却在感觉到自己全身血液都在刹那间冻成了冰的同时，整个会议室也随他一起坠入了从天而降的意外冰谷。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在这片突如其来的冰谷谷底跌得近乎粉身碎骨的办公室登山者，则是那个刚刚先是涨红了脸，现在脸色又突然变得和打印纸一样苍白的栗发青年。</p><p> </p><p>只见他僵硬地放下方才还握成拳状的手，机械地转过身，仿佛偷偷打开蜂蜜罐盖子、却因为圆滚滚的手掌被罐口卡住而被抓了现行的森林小熊般有些尴尬地把手在自己的西裤上来回蹭了蹭，脸上的表情也从原本的兴奋变成了不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>“时……”</p><p>他紧张地咽了咽口水，眼中的蓝色似乎也随卡在喉咙口的声音而微微摇曳着。</p><p> </p><p>“……时课长。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>站在他们面前一身熨整西装、戴无框眼镜的男青年闻言微微点了点头，似乎在对这个称呼表示回应。</p><p> </p><p>时轻轻张了张形状优美的嘴唇，再次吐出了那位现在几乎想把自己的脖颈和毛绒绒的栗色脑袋一起都埋进自己衬衫领口男青年的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“——空君。”</p><p> </p><p>他抬起雪白干净的衬衫袖口，一只款式简洁雅致的手表躺在腕骨分明的手腕上。</p><p> </p><p>“休息时间已经超过一分钟，现在是开会时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>对那个已经僵硬得像只大个儿人形土豆一般站在原地的人微微颔首，他看不出表情地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>“把椅子扶起来，尽快坐回原位吧。”</p><p> </p><p>环顾一周，见所有人已经动作飞快地恢复到了会议状态，时于是偏偏头，再次用安静却莫名有种压慑力的声音低声说：</p><p> </p><p>“……大家都在等你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>话音未落。</p><p>刚才一脸苍白的栗发青年的脸颊，很快又重新涨红成了猪肝色。</p><p> </p><p>原本翘着二郎腿坐在办公椅上的息吹不由自觉地放下了腿，将手机悄无声息地滑进口袋，也跟着扶起了椅子的空前辈一起规规矩矩地坐回到了会议桌前。</p><p> </p><p>然而，他仍然尝试趁着时课长不注意，不断将视线瞟向那位正无法忽视地坐在自己隔壁的、原本总是好脾气地笑着的前辈。</p><p> </p><p>对方如今正沮丧地垂着肩膀。眉峰黯淡，甚至连耸起来的鼻尖也因为尴尬和羞耻而变得红通通的，有些可怜地来回不停翕动。</p><p> </p><p>啊……</p><p>糟糕了。</p><p> </p><p>息吹在心里暗叫了声不好。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟。</p><p>……恐怕也只有跟空前辈住同一栋公寓、并曾在对方盛情热邀下才勉为其难地去前辈家里打过一回那台在息吹看来是“…好老的机型了诶前辈”的白色家用游戏主机的那天。</p><p> </p><p>他才不小心也知道了。</p><p>对方的一个秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>身着柔软的米黄色配淡蓝领口花纹的居家毛衫的空前辈。当晚在去厨房准备晚餐前，曾经很大度地允许息吹参观自己引以为豪的藏品柜。</p><p> </p><p>……随、随便看看呀，息吹。</p><p>抓了抓自己凌乱的栗色短发的人不好意思地笑了笑，离开了房间。</p><p> </p><p>而就在息吹打开柜门，好奇地绕过两只限量版庭阁鸟痒痒挠，开启一只藏在超大庭阁鸟可动手办后的褪色小木盒，又阴差阳错地捡起了那张从盒中不小心掉出的、上面竟然是他也认识的人——但明显那上面的对方要年轻许多，甚至还是少年模样——的照片时。</p><p> </p><p>他就知道。</p><p> </p><p>——糟糕了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实。</p><p>无论是现在这个人苍白或者赧红的脸色。还是仍在可怜翕动着的鼻尖。</p><p> </p><p>息吹在内心有些发愁地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>——都绝对不仅仅只是因为尴尬和羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>因为。</p><p>空前辈他，一直在偷偷喜欢着——</p><p> </p><p>比拿出自己藏品柜里的所有庭阁鸟细细擦拭后摆在身边围成一团要喜欢。</p><p>比每天早上气喘吁吁地跑去杂货店吃一只美味的开心果纸杯蛋糕还要喜欢。</p><p>比每天下班后都会恋恋不舍地驻足半小时，热切地盯着杂货店橱窗后那些梦幻红色庭阁鸟限量款都要更加喜欢地。</p><p> </p><p>在喜欢着——</p><p> </p><p>他们那位冷冰冰的……</p><p>时课长呀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“……兔子？”</p><p> </p><p>吞下一口沾满酱汁的蘑菇牛排饭，息吹将腮帮塞得鼓鼓地抬起头来，一脸疑惑地看向坐在餐厅桌子对面的前辈。</p><p> </p><p>“……是杂货店门口招揽客人的看板兔。”</p><p>栗发的那个正用勺子有一下没一下地挖掘着面前凌乱的炒饭，心绪则跟盘里的炒饭同等凌乱地回答道。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，就是之前如果去买早点，他会从肚子上那只大口袋里掏出一颗圆形绿色薄荷糖，塞进你手里作赠品的兔子……”</p><p> </p><p>见息吹还一脸茫然，空赶忙放下勺子，将自己两只手手腕顶在自己浅栗色的发顶上，很认真地来回扇动起手掌卖力地模仿起来：</p><p>“就是脑袋来回转的话，两只耳朵会像这样卜楞卜楞地摇晃的那只——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……？”</p><p>息吹更加不解地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“可今天早晨，我去买元气纸杯蛋糕的时候……”</p><p>这样说着的空看起来突然更加苦恼了。</p><p> </p><p>顶在头顶模仿兔耳朵的两只手掌也无精打采地软了下来。像是并没有获得预期中的元气、只好失望地耷拉在脑袋两侧的兔耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“那只兔子，不仅没有塞糖果给我……”</p><p> </p><p>那两只失望的兔耳朵终于彻底消失了。</p><p>它们重新回归人类手掌的形状，只在那颗脑袋的栗发中留下了两个浅浅的窝旋。</p><p> </p><p>“他……”</p><p>空神情有些难过地握紧了银色的勺子柄，声音似乎也因为炒饭的蒸汽而变得模模糊糊起来。</p><p> </p><p>“他还说……”</p><p> </p><p>息吹紧张地再次咽了口饭。</p><p>“他还说——？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>新来的兔子。</p><p>个头变大了一圈，颜色也从紫色变成了浅米黄。</p><p> </p><p>这只兔子今天穿着漂亮的、翠绿色的小外套。</p><p>包裹住胖胖小腿的小皮靴。</p><p>头上还顶了一只尾巴尖尖的绿色小帽子。</p><p> </p><p>——连魔术师都可以从里面变出兔子的那种。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可也正是这只看板兔子布偶。</p><p>在发现那位像往常一样因为快要迟到而跑得气喘吁吁、撑着膝盖走进店门的青年，突然好像发现了什么一样直起身，向兔子布偶所在的、摆放早餐纸杯蛋糕的小架子跑来时。</p><p> </p><p>这只安静地站在角落的兔子布偶——却像是被吓了一大跳。</p><p> </p><p>不仅如此。</p><p>他甚至还慌不择路地——转身就跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而被新的麂皮小皮靴包裹的胖胖兔脚掌，却不经意地在地面被自己绊了一跤。短短的兔胳膊碰倒了身边摆放那些纸杯蛋糕的小架子，兔屁股则啪哒一声狠狠摔在地上——肚皮上大口袋里的软糖也哗啦啦地洒了一地。</p><p> </p><p>新来的兔子看起来……狼狈极了。</p><p> </p><p>然而所有人都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>那张新来的面孔，也在有点气闷的兔头套下。</p><p>——委屈地憋成了粉红色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以。</p><p>当背对阳光的轮廓被晨曦镀成淡金色、连原本蓬松的栗色刘海都仿佛被清晨的空气充盈着、染成一片片轻飘飘的焦糖味棉花糖般的年轻人——跨过地上散落得到处都是的小纸杯蛋糕，又帮他捡起圆滚滚地铺了一地的软糖，最后对他伸出手，微微笑了笑，想要拉他起来的时候。</p><p> </p><p>栗发的年轻人突然听到。</p><p> </p><p>从那只毛绒绒的、可爱的兔头套下面。</p><p>突然传出了一个闷闷的——</p><p>还有点瓮声瓮气的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请……”</p><p> </p><p>摔倒在地上的兔子并没有迎上栗发年轻人友好伸出的手掌。</p><p> </p><p>相反，他反倒像在惧怕什么一般，就着跌坐在地上的姿势，用短短的胳膊撑住身后的地面，挣扎着向后撤了小半步距离。</p><p> </p><p>“请您……”</p><p> </p><p>毛绒绒的兔头套里。</p><p>先是传来了剧烈的喘息声，接着是兔头套里的家伙想要平复自己呼吸的努力呼气声。</p><p>最后。</p><p>则变成了依旧十分紧张，也依旧带着微微颤抖的声音。</p><p> </p><p>不仅一点儿也不冷静。</p><p>……也完全没有任何压慑力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>声音中藏着怯意的兔子布偶不由自主地摇了摇脑袋。</p><p>于是，两只长长的、点缀着浅色短绒毛的耳朵，便无措地在空中卜楞卜楞地晃来晃去。</p><p> </p><p>在青年看不到的地方，仍然委屈地红着脸的兔子张了张形状优美的嘴唇。</p><p>对那位正面朝自己、笑得十分温柔的栗发青年，很小声很小声地说道：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请您别……别靠近我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>